Reality Shows
by xxEmeralds27xx
Summary: Alice has a crush on Jasper, the producer of a new reality show. To help Alice get with Jazz, Bella auditions for the show. She gets on and happens to get more than she bargains for... she falls in love with the prize, Edward. ExB Read and EnJoY! Human


**Remake of "Welcome to Reality!" I hope this one is better. Enjoy!!1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!**

"So what type of music do you like?" the god, Edward Cullen, asked. He had bronze colored hair and emerald green eyes. His teeth were perfectly straight, plus he was in great shape.

I shrugged not really sure of what to say, "Umm, I guess I like all types of music…except rap and country. Classical is great and relaxing and Rock is just…awesome. I don't know what else to say about it.

Edward smirked making me blush a bit. It was crooked but that tiny imperfection just made him more faultless.

I was trying out for a reality show called "Tender, Love, and Fight." It was a show to win to be the girlfriend of Edward Cullen, the movie star. Normally I would never audition for a show like this, but I wasn't doing this for myself…I was doing this for my best friend Alice.

Alice has had a crush on the producer ever since he walked into her store "Mary Al's." He was apparently buying a tux for his new reality show, and ever since Alice has been trying to find a way to be with him.

His name was Jasper and he was currently sitting in the middle chair of the room. He had shaggy blond hair with blue eyes. To his left was Emmett McCarthy, the co-producer of the show. He looked like the Hulk, but after the first two minutes with him I knew he was really just a teddy bear.

Edward was to Jasper's right looking rather bored but seemed to act happy with me. Maybe he is just that good at being an actor.

"Next question," Jasper said looking down at his papers, "What is your most prized memory?"

I looked at him confused, "Why would you need to know that?" I asked.

He shrugged, "It's just one of those Need-To-Know things," he explained.

I nodded and went into thought, "I guess my most prized memory would be when I was six. It was the last time when I saw my parents happy together. They were taking me for ice cream, and they were smiling at each other. My mother was laughing at some joke my father told, and I was just admiring their perfect relationship," my face suddenly sulked, "I guess they weren't so perfect after all."

"What happened," Edward chimed in. I looked up at him to see his face filled with understanding. Huh, I wonder what that's about.

"They got a divorce a year after. Apparently my mother met someone more "sophisticated"," I quoted with my fingers, "His name is Paul Dwyer. I don't like him that much," I informed.

Jasper looked at me and smiled with pity, "I'm sorry to hear that. It must be hard for you."

I nodded, "It is, but it isn't sometimes. You just need to learn to deal with it."

"Okay, so do you like the ghost busters?" Emmett asked with a huge grin. I laughed at his expression.

"Who doesn't?" I asked rhetorically. He made a quick 'yes' sound and whispered into Jasper's ear. I couldn't catch what he said.

"Do you like reality shows?" Edward suddenly asked. I was surprised by his question. Wouldn't you think that anyone who tries out for one loves them?

I shook my head, "No I don't."

"Then why are you trying out for one?" he smirked at me. He must have thought I was going on to win him. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"I can't say too much on the subject, but I'm only trying out for a friend," I said smirking when I saw his smile turn to a frown. Hey he may be hot, but no matter how hot any guy is—even if they are the hottest guy on earth—I would never go on a reality show to get them. I would be too nervous.

"What's your friend's name?" Jasper asked barging in. I looked at him to see he was only curious. I decided it wouldn't hurt so I told them.

"Her name is Alice," I said smiling at him. Only if he knew that she wanted me on the show for him.

He nodded at me then asked, "What college do you go to?"

I blushed and looked down at my toes which were painted a light shinny blue, "Umm, I don't go to college. Since my parents split up, neither of them has been able to make enough money to send me to a college, they could only afford for me to go through grade school," my eyes began to water up a bit. It was a touchy subject, but I never hesitated when someone asked.

"You're different from the others," Edward suddenly said. I looked up from my feet into his emerald green eyes. He seemed to not have meant it as a bad thing, but I wanted to make sure.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

Edward's eyes widened knowing of what I must have thought, "NO! It isn't a bad thing. It is a very good thing. Most of the girls who audition for these things are either sluts or whores."

My face scrunched up in confusion, "Is there a difference between a slut and a whore? I always thought they were the same," I asked.

He shook his head, "If you were me you would most definitely know the difference. Emmett you tell her," he ordered.

Emmett smiled and looked at me, "Welcome to your first lesson Bella! Today we are going to learn the difference between a slut and a whore. Well as everyone probably knows, a slut is someone who would sleep with anybody. Some people may think the word whore is just a synonym, but that is incorrect. A whore is someone who sleeps with anyone, _but_ usually wants something in return, such as money. Any questions?" He asked after his lecture. By the end I was bursting out laughing. He literally sounded like a teacher.

Edward and Jasper were also laughing. They were practically falling out of their chairs.

Emmett looked puzzled, "What's so funny?"

Jasper was the first to stop laughing and answered, "I can't believe you gave a lecture about sluts and whores. Who does that?"

Emmett grinned and said, "The manly kind that is!" making us all laugh again.

Once we all calmed down from our high Jasper finally said, "We'll get back to you Bella, but let me say you have a very good chance on making the show."

I grinned and thanked each one of them before leaving the building to go back home to Alice and I's apartment.

Alice was currently watching _America's Next Top Model_, it was her favorite show. Usually nothing would break her from watching the full episode, but once she saw me come in she turned off the TV and ran over to me with a hopeful look.

"So are you in?!" she jumped. I chuckled at her silliness.

"I won't know until the end of this week Alice, but if you need to know…," I trailed off for dramatic effect.

Alice glared at me and begged, "Bella please tell!!"

I sighed, "Fine, Jasper said I had a very good chance at making the show."

Alice then screamed like an obsessed teenager before hugging me tightly, "Thank you Bella! I love you! You are my bestest friend!"

I laughed at her again, "Calm down Alice. It's just a show."

She shook her head in disagreement, "No, it is _the_ show Bella. _The _show that is going to get Jasper and I together. _The _show that is going to change both of our lives forever."

"Okay Alice I get it, so what now?" I asked her, and then Alice smiled evilly at me.

"We are going to give you the best makeover for this show," she told me before dragging me off to her bathroom.

**How was it? Good? Please Review! I only update if I get at least 18 reviews!!!!**


End file.
